Cordelia The Vampire Slayer
by Lizzy100
Summary: A couple fanfics I've done that is one of the sequels of Buffy and Angel shows. The first one is where Cordy becomes a Slayer when Buffy is still alive. The last one is where Cordy becomes the Slayer of Sunnydale after Buffy dies, because Buffy died in the Last Battle in the Buffy show, instead of surviving, and Cordy woke up from a coma in the Angel show, instead of dying.
1. I Seemed To Have Lost A Bit Of My Memory

Summary: Cordy wakes up to find herself in the lab in Wolfram and Heart during an earthquake. She has some lost memory, but remembers all of her past in Sunnydale. Can the Scoobies restore her memory? Set in S4 of Buffy and S5 of Angel. Set sometime after "You're Welcome."

Cordelia Chase came into the Bronze, not knowing why she was there. She only knew that she had woken up in one of Wolfram and Heart's labs during an earthquake. All she had done was run out of there with nothing but a night gown on that hospitals gave you. She knew she looked under dressed, but it didn't matter. She was only here for one purpose. Find her friends.

When she started to feel like she couldn't do it, she sat on the floor under the stairs, arms wrapped around her legs, which she had hugged to her chest. She stayed like that for what felt like hours, rocking back and forth.

Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, and Buffy were talking at their usual table.

"So, are we going to help with the slayage tonight?" Wills asked Buffy.

"Like we would really like to tag along?" Anya said.

"Why wouldn't we? It's Buffy. Unless you're thinking of what I know you're thinking about, which is not appropriate at this time," Xander said.

"I'd love to go," Tara said.

Buffy suddenly caught sight of someone she knew couldn't be here. A brunette. Last she heard, she was in LA as Vision Girl helping Angel. Now she was totally under dressed and looking like something terrible had happened to her.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned.

"Buff, where are you going?" Xander asked, as she got out of her chair.

"I'll see you guys later. I have something to take care of," she replied, as she walked away from her friends to see if that was Cordelia. And if so, see if she could help the former Queen C.

She slowly walked up and knelt in front of her.

"Cordelia?" she said. "Hey. What happened?" she gently asked, trying to think of what she should do.

Cordelia stopped rocking. She looked at her with eyes that shown she somehow had seen or lived through the worst. Speaking didn't feel right to her, but she had to say something. She tried her best to form her thoughts into words.

"Wolfram and Heart lab. Earthquake. Ran home. Memory loss."

She looked at the floor, hoping Buffy knew what she was trying to say.

The Slayer took a few minutes to piece it all together. All those phrases. Then she got it. The Seer had woken up in a lab in Wolfram and Heart during an earthquake. She lost who knows how much memory somewhere down the road, so she ran home all the way to Sunnydale.

"Let's go to college," she said, helping her up and grabbing her hand gently. So, together, they walked out of the Bronze.

A few minutes later, they walked into Buffy and Willow's dorm room, Buffy shutting the door. Buffy knew she should've probably taken Cordelia to her house, but she didn't want to try and explain Cordelia to her mom and Dawn if they found her.

"Make yourself at home."

She watched Cordelia sit on her bed gently, and then the blond sat by her.

"What do you remember?"

"The past. All of Sunnydale High. Helping in the fight. Every one of you. Cordettes. Harmony. Dating Xander. Breaking up for the last time. Graduation. Leaving town. Being a Seer. Dying. Then blanks."

After she had spoken, Buffy realized how bad it was. The girl didn't remember Angel and the crew. None of her life in LA. Only her past life and her visions killing her.

Willow and Xander walked in.

She looked at them.

"Cordy?" Xander said.

When she didn't look up, he realized something was wrong.

"Her memory again?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Buffy replied. Then added, "At least she remembers us."

"Yeah. That's a plus," Xan said.

"Let me see if I can help," Willow said, walking up and kneeling in front of her and then taking her hands in hers, both of them staring into each other's eyes, as she worked her magic on the former Cordette leader.

A few minutes later, they let go.

"Thanks, Wills," she said with a smile. "I have my memory restored."

"You're welcome."

She stood up.

"You too, Buff. Thanks for helping me, as well."

"Welcome."

She was half way to Xander, when she fell to the floor, vision in full swing. She gritted her teeth. The vision was painful. Just not like it used to be before she died. The pain was on the scale of maybe four or five. Ten being the worst.

"Vampires. An alley. After a girl. Must hurry."

She grabbed Buffy's arm.

"Come on. Let's go."

It was a dark night, as they entered an alley. Sure enough, there were three vampires closing in, cornering a girl.

"Hey. Pick on someone your own age," Buffy said.

"Run," Cordy told the girl, locking gazes with her.

The girl ran.

The two faced the vamps head on. It was natural for Buffy to do it, she knew. But Cordelia? It wasn't what Buffy was expecting.

As she watched her, Buffy realized what Cordelia was now. She was just like her. A vampire slayer. Cor realized that as well, as she fought them head on, staking them left and right alongside Buffy.

After they were done, they stared at each other. Cor raised an eyebrow.

"Slayer?"

"Yeah. I guess so," Buffy told her.

So, both Slayer walked side by side, as the revelation caught a hold of them. Cordelia Chase the Vampire Slayer.


	2. Back To The Hellmouth

**Copyright**

Copyright 2013

Copyright April 7,2013

Copyright 2013

Copyright 2013

Copyright April 9,2013

Copyright 2013

**Dedication**

This series is dedicated to all BTVS fans and Joss Whedon fans. Also, dedicated to Joss Whedon whom created Buffy and Angel, which inspired me to write the sequel to BTVS and Angel.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing of Buffy and Angel that's already made up. I only own things that I turned around and things that never happened in the shows or books.

**Introduction**

They say life sucks and then you die. They say the real world isn't all beautiful, flying colors. They even say that you should enjoy life to the fullest, because when you get out in the real world, it's going to hit you hard in the ass. All of that is true, because I have known it firsthand. My name is Cordelia Chase and I am a Vampire Slayer.

There was a time when I was happy as I could possibly be. I grew up to be the leader of the Cordettes in Sunnydale High. I was the leader, because I had made the group. My best friend, Harmony Kendell, was my second in command. The rest of the group was wanna-bees. Flock of sheep. I called Harm a sheep too, but she was still my best friend. Because I was a total bitch and high class since I was rich and popular, the student body called me different things. Most called me Queen C, bitch, and Queen B. The rest called me a drama queen, and others didn't call me anything at all. But not only was I the leader of the Cordettes, I was also the captain of the cheerleading squad. I was talented at everything I did, but one thing Harm and I agreed on was how to act. We did everything we possibly could to keep the geeks and losers in line. We made fun of them.

When sophomore year came around though, my life changed completely when I fell in love with one of the outcasts. Xander Lavelle Harris. We tried to deny our love, but after a while, we couldn't hold back anymore. And that's what led to the gropy kisses in broom closets.

After a while, we let our love be known to our friends. His friends were Willow Rosenburg and Buffy Anne Summers. Buffy wasn't just an outcast. She was also the Vampire Slayer. She was chosen. It was her destiny. But we were so much alike that we never saw eye to eye. I made her life harder than what it already was, but even after I knew what really existed and what she was, I didn't stop. She was an outcast, and I had a reputation as Queen C to uphold. Willow was an outcast and nerd. She loved learning, reading, and researching.

After a while longer, I lost everything. I went from rich and popular to poor and popular. My family lost everything, because they had decided not to pay their taxes anymore. And not long after I lost everything, I stood up to Harmony when she made fun of Xander. I still cared about him and I didn't want him hurt. He had saved my life the day before, so I had fallen in love with him again. After all, I had broken up with him on Valentine's Day for Harmony. But after she made fun of him, I had called her a sheep and walked away. I left my Cordettes for Xander and became part of the Scoobies. That's what Buffy, Willow, and Xander called their group.

When junior year came around, Oz became part of the Scoobies after he and Willow fell in love. He was a guitarist in a band called Diegos Ate My Baby. We later found out that he was a werewolf on a full moon night.

Buffy was the leader out of all of us, but the librarian, Rupert Giles, was her Watcher. The librarian part was just a disguise, but he was actually a Watcher. He was assigned as Buffy's Watcher, but when Buffy died once and Xander brought her back to life, a new Slayer by the name of Kendra was summoned. And then Kendra was killed by an insane vampire named Drusilla, and Faith Lehane was summoned. And long story cut short, Faith went to the dark side because of her uncle, and later went into a coma. She was thought of to never awaken, but she did. That was after graduation, and two years after I had left town. After all, Xander and Willow had cheated and I broke up with him. Oz forgave Willow, but it took me more time to forgive Xander.

When I left Sunnydale, California I went to start an actress career in LA, and when that didn't work, I met up with Angel whom is Buffy's ex-boyfriend. He's a vampire with a cursed soul, so he's a good guy. I teamed up with Angel and our new friend Doyle. We later found out that he was half demon and half human. He died saving the world after he kissed me the first and last time. And then we gained a whole team as we met people.

First it was Wesley-Wyndam Price. We knew him in Sunnydale as a Watcher, but he had gone to England when Buffy and Faith had turned him down.

Next came Charles Gunn. He was living on the streets and killed vampires and demons with friends he called his "boys." He had been killing things since he was fifteen years old, after he witnessed his sister be taken by a vampire. And then when he found her, she had been turned. So, he killed her.

The third was Winifred whom we rescued from a dimension called Pylea. We found her after my friends in LA came to rescue me, when I got sucked into a portal and landed in Pylea.

The one that came two years after Gunn and Fred was my best friend. Harm. But I soon found out that she was a vampire and had dated a vampire I despised. Spike whom used to be known as William the Bloody. Angel didn't trust her since she didn't have a soul, but I did. And who could blame me? She was my best friend, and had been since we were kids. But when she apparently didn't know where her loyalties lie, she betrayed us. So, I held a crossbow up to her chest and told her to leave "my city." She did but came back a couple years later, and proved that she was good, even without a soul. So, we welcomed her back, excluding Angel. And she never betrayed us ever again.

A year after Sunnydale was half way destroyed, and Spike had died with a special amulet to help save the world, he came back to life somehow, after the amulet was brought to us. We found out that he had been given a soul after he had died, and Fred restored him from ghost to fully human-looking, since he was still a vampire. But with a non-cursed soul.

Later on, I went into a coma, and Angel and them fought against Wolfram and Heart creatures called the Circle of the Black Thorn. The good guys won, but with a price. Wes was killed and so was Fred. Gunn was injured, but he lived. Since Faith was back to being good, she had helped Angel and the others.

After six months in a coma, I woke up and went back to help my friends with Angel Investigations. And a month later, I was summoned as Sunnydale's new Slayer. So, I came back home. And that's what has led up to the present.

**1\. Loss**

It's a dark night, as I walk through Sunnydale, California. Sunnydale is put back the way it was, thanks to the construction workers. Nothing looks out of place, but this is Sunnydale. Not everything is what it seems. I'm heading for the cemetery to pay my respects to the fallen that fought in the battle against the First Evil and his minions. Every step towards the cemetery makes it even more real, and my sorrow deepens.

Once inside the place, I walk down the rows of headstones until I reach the one I'm searching for.

I kneel down and set a bouquet of yellow Daffodils on her grave. Then I look at the headstone.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. If I hadn't been in a coma, I would've come and helped. I'm surprised Angel didn't help in the fight, but I guess I shouldn't be. You know how Angel and Spike never have, and probably never will, get along. But as you probably already know, I'm back for good. I'm the new Slayer. I wish I wasn't, but maybe this is my time for redemption for the past. You know how much of a bitch I was. And I'm sorry. I miss you, but I'll do what I can. I promise that I will make you proud. I will do what I know that you would do, if you were here." Tears start down my face, as much as I try to keep them at bay. I wipe them away with my hands. "God, I miss you. You were always my hero, and even though you probably never knew this, I looked up to you. I even cared about you. I will never forget you. When I left, I considered, and still consider you, as a friend. You were always there for me in my time of need. All I can do now is be strong, brave, and have courage like you always did. I will always do what is right, and make you proud and happy." I stand up. "For now, this is a good-bye, Buff."

I smile at the nickname and turn around to head out. The others need to know that I'm here, and that Sunnydale has a new Slayer.

**2\. Memoirs**

Once on the Summers' front porch, I knock and then wait for someone to answer. Buffy isn't the only Summers. I heard she has a sister named Dawn. And if things haven't changed, this is where the Scoobies have meetings when something is coming.

Ten minutes later, the door opens to an unfamiliar face.

"Dawn?" I question.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"I'm Cordelia Chase. You might've heard of me. I dated Xander and was cheerleader captain back in high school. I'm the new Slayer, though I could never, and will never try to, replace Buffy. I'm sorry for your loss. Angel wouldn't tell me the details, so I don't know the full details. May I come in?"

Dawn steps aside, and I walk in.

She closes the door and we walk into the living room, where I go and sit on the couch where their mother, Joyce Summers, had died while Buffy had been in college.

Dawn sits down to the left of me, and I look at her.

"We need to call the others to have a meeting."

"I'll call them," she says, and I watch her go to the kitchen where the house phone is.

While she's in the kitchen, I look around at the living room with my eyes, and hold in the pain. There are so many memories here. My first kiss with Xander was in the basement. And there are so many memories of meetings we had, to stop whatever was going to happen. It feels almost like a lifetime ago. Why do things have to always change? I wish things didn't have to change. But the most memorable things in the living room are the pictures. One on the entertainment center is of Joyce and her two kids. The oldest is Buffy and the youngest is Dawn. I miss Joyce. I only met her once back in Sunnydale High during a career fair, but she was very kind to me, and loved art and fashion.

I smile at the memory.

The picture next to it is of just the two girls. They're happy. The next set of pictures is on the end table. One shows Buffy and some guy I've never seen before. Probably Riley Finn. The other one shows a group picture. Xander, Anya, Buffy, Willow, some girl I don't recognize, Dawn, and probably Riley, are in it with Giles. The girl I don't know is probably Tara Maclay.

I look down at my lap and try to hold back the sorrow and tears. We have all lost someone. I lost Doyle, Fred, my mother when I was eight, and recently I lost Buffy, Willow lost Tara and Buffy, while Xander lost Buffy, Tara, and Joyce. Dawn lost Buffy, her mother, and Tara. Anya lost Joyce, Tara, Halfrek, and Buffy. Faith lost her Watcher, parents, Buffy, Fred, and Wes. Angel lost Doyle, Buffy, Fred, Wes, and Darla. Gunn lost Wes, Fred, and his sister. Connor lost Darla, since he's human but is Angel and Darla's son.

Dawn comes back into the living room and says, "They said that they'll be here soon."

I look at her.

"Thanks."

**3\. Explanation**

Half an hour later, everyone has arrived. Willow is seated on my left, and Anya and Xander are seated on Willow's left on the couch. Dawn is standing by the couch, not far from Anya and Xander.

I stand up and go to stand by the coffee table.

"Did you have a…you know…after you came back from…you know?" Willows asks.

"No, Wills. I didn't have a vision after I came back from being in a coma for six months. I'm here because I was summoned as the next Slayer. I don't know why, but I'll do my best. Maybe Buff will give me a helping hand and—" I look down. "Doyle, too." I look back up and sigh.

Everyone is silent until Xander speaks.

"Cor…a coma?"

"Yes, Xan. A coma. And I'm glad to be back."

"You knew Doyle? What happened?" Anya asks.

"I'm sorry, Anya. I guess you knew him before me, so I'm guessing you were friends. He was my friend, too. A year after I met him, he sacrificed himself for the world. He beat Angel to it. Angel was going to do it, but Doyle did, instead. And even though it's been four years, I miss him. It took me a long two and a half years to heal from that, because I always thought of what could have been. He had a crush on me I know, but he never asked me out, and I didn't know he wasn't fully human until that night when he kissed me. He showed me his demon side before he went to save the world. I always thought that if he had lived, maybe I could've fallen in love with him. Maybe I could have moved on. But now, I don't know," I explain.

"Who's Doyle?" Xander asks.

"He had visions and was half Bracken Demon and half human. When he kissed me, he gave me his visions. That's what put me in a coma. It's a miracle I'm alive," I reply.

"You can't keep them," Anya announces.

"What do you expect me to do, Anya? When they were getting worse, Angel asked and pleaded with the Oracles to take the visions away, but they wouldn't. He even went to the Powers That Be. They wouldn't take them away from me, either. I'm stuck like this forever."

"Well, at least you're home," Willow comments. "But you're tired," she adds.

"I am. But what do you expect? I got maybe a few weeks to recover from a coma before Angel came back to LA and told me that Buffy is dead. Then I got a call from Giles that I was summoned as the new Sunnydale Vampire Slayer. Then I had to take the first-round trip back here. So yes, Will. I'm tired."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Anya asks. "I'm sure Xander and I can have you stay with us."

"Thanks Anya, but I'd like to stay here. Dawn needs someone here with her, and there are plenty of spare rooms here. Besides, I need to be alone for a while, and recover. And I need to be close to Buff. It's a Seer thing. I guess I want forgiveness from her. Though, I already apologized. I paid my respects before I came here," I let her know.

"I can help you too, if you need it," Will reminds me.

"Thanks." I look at Dawn. "Do you mind me staying here?"

"Not at all."

I look at the others again.

"I'll see you guys here tomorrow. I need to start my training as soon as I can."

I turn and head up the stairs towards Buffy's room.

Once I'm in her room, I close the door and sit on her beautifully made bed. I look at the pig, and then lay on my back on her bed. That's when I let it all out. And so, I cry myself to sleep.

**4\. Training**

Later that morning, they come back to the house. Dawn is at school by this time. We go down into the basement, where the training equipment is.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, I have to ask what Slayers usually start out doing first.

"Watchers usually start with the punching bag," Anya answers me.

I look at the blue punching bag that hangs by a chain, from the ceiling. I then walk over to it, and get into a Slayer stance. I guess watching Buffy in action has paid off for me.

I feel them watching me, as I punch the punching bag as hard and fast as I can. And as I do, I realize that I already have it down pat. Maybe it's because I've watched Angel punch his.

After a while, I get down dodging knives and such, targeting, and other stuff down pat. And when I do, I turn around and face them.

"I can't do the next thing by myself. Plus, we could all use a little practice." I walk up to them with swords in hand, and hand them each a sword. Then I pull mine out that Angel gave me a while back. "Wills?" I say, selecting her to start with. Then I add to the others, "You guys should practice while Will and I begin."

I walk over to stand in the center of the room.

Willow and I face off.

"Whenever you're ready," I reply. "And here are some tips. Don't let your sword get away from you, and give it all you have. Don't hesitate. You won't hurt me."

She raises her sword towards mine, and I raise mine, making our swords clash together. We let our swords depart and then go at one another again. As she comes towards me, I sidestep out of the way and she turns around to come at me again. I let our swords clash and then push off. She staggers back a couple of times and then I point my sword down.

"I think you can go now. Practice with someone else."

She obeys to go practice with Anya, when I call Xander over.

We face off.

"As I told Wills. Don't hesitate. You won't hurt me."

He looks a little unsure.

"I know swords. Angel taught me everything I know about sword fighting," I inform him. I then add, "You first."

He brings down his sword and ours meet. We both push off from one another. He comes at me again and I step back and turn in a circle, before I bring mine down on his and push off. He staggers back a step and smiles at me, as I lower my sword. He does likewise.

"You're a real sword master," he says with a cocky grin.

I know he's joking, so I smile back at him.

"Yep. Now go practice with Wills. It's Anya's turn."

He obeys, and Anya and I face off. I don't need to give her tips or go that easy on her. She's a former Vengeance Demon of 2,000 years. She knows what she's doing.

Anya lunges forward and our swords clash full force. We both push off and twirl around, before we bring them down again. We're evenly matched. We push off again and she comes at me again. I take a step back, avoiding the sword, and bring mine down on hers.

"Give up yet?" I ask with a smile.

She smiles back and says, "Nope."

We push off and I twist with the sword, making her drop hers. I hold mine to her and then lower it.

"Well done," I praise her with a smile.

"You too, Cordelia."

She picks up her sword.

I watch her walk over to join the others.

Afterward, I go over to them and we put our swords away, which we replace with stakes. We train with those, before we put all weapons away, to do physical training without weapons.

Once I think we have all done our best, we go upstairs to take a break. By this time, it's in the middle of the afternoon.

After we take a break, I watch them leave to head home.

After Dawn gets home from school and has her homework finished, I teach her what I taught the others. I go easy on her, because I know Buffy never taught her. She was afraid of what would happen to her sister. I understand that.

Dawn does well when we practice.

After practice, it's evening, so we have some dinner, relax until ten, and then we go to bed.

**5\. Patrolling**

The very next night, all of us go patrolling together, including Dawn. This is the very first time that she has gone patrolling, because Buffy and the others never taught her. This is my very first time of patrolling as a Vampire Slayer.

We soon enter the cemetery and split up like Buffy used to have us do. Xander and Anya go together with Wills, while Dawn goes with me.

A few hours later, we all head home and go to bed. That's our plan. It's nine o'clock right now, so Dawn and I walk side by side towards home. As we walk home, I let my Slayer sense guide me as to if there's any vampires or demons close by.

"You did great tonight. Buffy must be proud of you. I know I am. It's still a little hard to believe that she wanted to keep you out of all of this. I mean, it was bound to happen someday."

"Thanks, Cordelia."

"You're welcome."

When we get home, we both go to bed.

**6\. Slayage**

We go to the Bronze for some fun the next evening. We have fun dancing, laughing, and talking. But after quite a few hours, I have to go home. Willow will take Dawn home when they're done. And Xander and Anya always go home together. And since I'm the Slayer, I don't feel that I need any protection, or anyone to walk me home. Even if I am new.

I'm walking down Pine Street that the cemetery is on, when I see some vamps coming from the graveyard. That's when I go into a run and attack them. They're no match for me, because there's soon only one left.

"Slayer," it growls.

"Really? You guys have got to come up with some new lines," I reply to the black-haired vamp. Then I stake him and start walking home again.

Half an hour later, I get home and tiredly get into bed. I fall asleep almost a moment after my head hits the pillow.

**7\. Visitor**

For the next several weeks, we continue our slaying without any interruptions or visitors. But then he comes to pay a visit. Riley Finn.

As we sit in the living room, I tell him everything that he missed and about who I am. And in turn, he tells me who he is. And so, that is where our new friendship starts.


End file.
